


Your #1 Fan

by Savvy_Bean



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: First thing I've wrote in a while, Gen, RP tryout ended up being a oneshot, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: Pandora isn't as bad as they say it is.





	Your #1 Fan

Pandora was an inexplicable planet. 

In textbooks, it was inhospitable. Though oxygen-rich, the wildlife was far too dangerous to colonize in the warm seasons which lasted years upon the forsaken planet. Nearly everything that was birthed from the aptly named soil seemed to be specially engineered to be the deadliest thing on the top of the food chain. Razer sharp teeth, hulking mass, spitting literal ACID, all of Pandora’s creatures were evolved to kill. Just stepping outside your front door you were quite literally opening Pandora’s box of vicious predators.

And if getting ripped limb from limb by vicious wildlife wasn’t enough, Pandoran soil was dry and too acidic to grow even the most hardy plant. All of this aided by the unpredicable weather that seemed just as moody as the Goddess the plant was named for. 

Even if some brave settler were to survive the harsh climate, violent and deadly wildlife, and the barren soil in which nearly nothing would grow; bandits and psychos would surely be your undoing if you did not become on first. Resorting to a life of crime, bloodshed, and scavanging just to survive. 

\--

Of course, most of that was true, but Pandora held a certain charm Gaige could never quite place. The people here -while insane and barbaric by most anyone’s standards- were genuine. She never had to worry about her friends abandoning her for the newer, cooler model. Nor did they come with the catty drama of the girls in her class. Quite literally her friends had taken a bullet for her more times than she could count. 

That wasn’t something found on a ‘utopia’ like Eden-5. 

Granted, she had the highest bounty of anyone in the Eden solar system… but fuck Eden-5. This is where she belonged, here on this fucked up little planet where her skills were tested every day. Where people admired her for her tenacious mind, not running in fear whenever Deathtrap was around. A place where she could be who she in unapologetically. 

A sharp tonal whirr cut through the chasm of her thoughts, pulling the redhead’s attention to the hulking mass of metal she was working on. 

“Aww did I knick a sensory wire buddy?” She chuckles apologetically, quickly disconnecting the wire she had been working on, receiving a thankful chirp from her companion.

“I really gotta outfit you with a vocoder and language module don’t I?” Raising her mechanical hand she gently rubbed his head. “That way you can give me what-for when I fuck up your sensory wires, I can see the hatred behind those adorable little optics!” 

Deathtrap chittered a little laugh in reply, floating lazily from side to side as his creator covered the panel on his back yet again, reaching to grab the spinal armor to cover his sensory relay yet again. 

A flash of hastily scribbled letters in bright red ink greeted her as she inspected the armor for any damage she may have missed, a small smile tugged at her lips as tears pricked her eyes. 

“Remember to call your #1 fan when you become a big shot robotics engineer! Love, Dad.” 

Pandora was harsh, it was inhospitable, it was deadly, but it was home. The only thing she would change would be having her favorite person by her side.

Looking up through the holes of the workshop roof Gaige could make out the twinkling star that was Eden-5, out there, she knew her dad was rooting for her. Her #1 fan.


End file.
